La trahison
by starck29
Summary: La Bataille de Poudlard faisait rage, les mangemorts avaient réussi à forcer le bouclier qui protégeait l'école des sorciers. Hermione et Ron se rendaient dans la Chambre des Secrets, pour trouver un moyen de détruire l'horcruxe qu'ils avaient en leur possession et celui que Harry devait normalement récupérer. Mais, le serpent se tapissait dans l'ombre, prêt à mordre.


_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ L'OS qui va suivre est, je vous préviens, extrêmement triste et dur. Donc, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, c'est dit vous êtres prévenus. Si jamais il vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**La trahison**

Tandis que la bataille faisait rage, Ron et Hermione couraient en direction de la Chambre des secrets. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi, un rayon vert atteint le rouquin dans le dos, qui s'effondra, mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Granger ? hurla une voix derrière elle

\- Je savoure ma délivrance, Nott.

La lionne parti, sans un regard pour le lion mort. Elle s'entailla le bras et courra vers la petite cours intérieur. Le professeur Slughorn fut le premier à la voir, et lorsqu'il vint vers elle pour la soigner, elle poignarda avec une petite dague noire. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient choquées par ce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux. Hermione Granger … une mangemorte ? Impossible !

\- Miss Granger, murmura le professeur McGonagall, qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais su qui j'étais, professeur, mes parents … ne sont pas de stupides et insignifiants moldus. Mon père est Lord Voldemort.

Comme un signe du destin, le bouclier mis en place autour de l'école céda à ce moment précis.

\- Echec et mat, professeur. Vous êtes faits comme des rats.

\- Stupefix !

La lionne esquiva d'un pas sur le côté.

\- Il faudra faire plus que cela pour me vaincre, professeur.

Le combat faisait rage entre la vieille enseignante et sa meilleure élève, tandis que les autres sorciers étaient aux prises avec les mangemorts, les géants, les détraqueurs ou bien encore les acromentules. La bataille tournait très clairement à l'avantage du camp des ténèbres. Molly Weasley était aux prises avec les deux frères Lestrange, tandis que le professeur Flitwick affrontait plusieurs géants.

\- Endoloris ! hurla la lionne

La vieille animagus tomba douloureusement au sol et lâcha sa baguette.

\- Je vous estimais beaucoup, professeur. Merci.

Sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée, mourante.

\- Adieux, professeur … avada kedavra !

\- Hermione ! hurla une voix derrière elle

C'était Ginny, la douce et gentille Ginny. La rousse était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Elle regretterait probablement toute sa vie ce qu'elle allait faire, mais … c'était la guerre, et elle avait choisi son camps. Loin des manipulations de Dumbledore, loin de l'hypocrisie de ce monde de la lumière.

\- Viens avec moi Ginny, murmura-t-elle en se retournant, ne me laisse pas …

\- Je ne peux pas, tu es devenue un monstre.

\- Tu es la seule que je ne voulais pas affronter Ginny.

Les premiers échanges de sortilèges furent lents et précis, jusqu'à ce que la rousse n'explose, changeant totalement la tournure du combat et prenant un net avantage sur son adversaire. La mangemorte était dépassée, aussi bien par la puissance que par la rapidité de son adversaire, que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent l'une face à l'autre, s'envoyant des sorts à bout portant. D'un rapide coup d'estoc, Hermione blessa Ginny à la main avec sa dague, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette. Elle mit ensuite l'arme au niveau de son cœur, prête à la tuer.

\- Fais-le, lui dit la rousse

Et là … elle se rendit compte d'une chose essentielle.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle en pleurant, je ne peux pas te tuer.

La rousse éloigna la dague de son cœur, avant de serrer dans ses bras son amie retrouvée.

\- Pars, lui dit-elle, loin d'ici. Profite de la confusion de la bataille et fuis. Tu m'entends ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Je me battrais pour ce en quoi je crois, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Si un jour nous nous retrouvons …

\- Fais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. La prochaine fois je serais sans pitié.


End file.
